


Meat.

by Luka_Crosszeria



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Cannibalism, Inspirado en un libro, M/M, canibalismo aceptado, comer carne humana, eat human flesh, el libro se llama cadáver exquisito, muerte de personajes no principales
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:21:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29526315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luka_Crosszeria/pseuds/Luka_Crosszeria
Summary: Hace años, mucho antes de que él naciera, el gobierno de todos los países anunció el descubrimiento de un nuevo virus.Su padre dice que fue un pandemonio en la tierra, luego del anuncio del gobierno, seguir consumiendo carne de origen animal fue imposible, dado que todos los animales contrajeron el virus que fue letal para los humanos.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Furihata Kouki
Kudos: 5





	Meat.

Se despierta y el dolor en su cabeza lo golpea como un rayo, fuerte y contundente, así como las náuseas cuando noto el desagradable aroma pululando por el pequeño espacio, su estómago está vacío y lo único que puede vomitar es saliva y algo parecido al moco, verdoso y viscoso que se mezcla con el excremento seco que se ha pegado en el suelo del camión en donde está siendo transportado a un lugar que desconoce, aunque ha oído hablar de él.

Está desnudo, igual que las otras personas que están ahí. Está sucio, y apesta a excremento y orines. Pero al parecer es el único al que esto le molesta, hasta el punto de hacerlo vomitar de nuevo.

El camión se tambalea y brinca, es un bache, pero no reduce la velocidad, al contrario, como si supiera que ese es el último bache que encontrará en el camino, la velocidad aumenta.

Tose un poco, el polvo que entra por las rejillas abiertas que están en la parte más alta del camión hace que su nariz se irrite, igual que su garganta, quiere llevarse las manos hasta su garganta, cuando nota el dolor que, al igual que él ha ido despertando poco a poco, pero se detiene a medio camino cuando ve las letras en sus manos y brazos "PGP", son las mismas que están marcadas en todos los que están en ese camión con él.

— ¡Hhhhmmm! — Su garganta arde, duele, quiere gritar pero no se atreve a hacer otro sonido, pasa saliva en un intento de calmar el dolor que hasta ahora había permanecido en silencio, igual que él. Lastimaron su garganta hasta el punto en que sus cuerdas vocales posiblemente están arruinadas ahora.

Todos en el camión están acurrucados en una sola esquina, dejándolo completamente solo en otra, como si le temieran a él, y no al lugar en donde están o a donde van.

Quiere llorar, pero no puede hacerlo, le ha prometido a su hermano mayor que sería fuerte antes de descubrir que estaban separándolos para ir en diferentes camiones, Kouta se subió al camión de la izquierda y él al camión del centro, había un tercer camión, que lucía más viejo que los otros dos, esos parecían nuevos, si solo ignorabas los restos de excremento que no se pudieron limpiar del costado del camión, manchando la pintura blanca...

Cuando Kouta descubrió esto comenzó a gritar y resistirse, él escuchó a su hermano gritar su nombre con desesperación y terror.

Estuvo a punto de responder a su hermano, antes de sentir como alguien, quizás el hombre que los llevó hasta ese lugar después de asesinar a sus padres, metió sus largos y asquerosos dedos dentro de su boca, llegó hasta el fondo y con sus uñas y fuerza bestial desgarro todo a su alrededor, el dolor fue casi insoportable, tanto o más que la marca que infundieron en su espalda con un hierro al rojo vivo las siglas "PGP".

Las siglas que ve a menudo, adornando los pedazos de carne que su mamá compra y prepara con ella el estofado especial que es una receta de la abuela.

—Es una rara oportunidad, así que come mucho y crece fuerte. — Dijo su madre, un día cuando su padre llegó a casa con una media sonrisa en sus labios y un envuelto en sus manos. Ella había aplaudido sonriente y extendió sus manos para que su padre le diera la carne, fresca, así se lo aseguro el que atendía en el súper: "Es fresca, era una hembra PGP, tuvimos un encargo, pero el hombre que la pidió y pagó por adelantado nunca llegó, por eso, es una oferta especial. Tuvo mucha suerte." Luego su padre salió del supermercado con la satisfacción de poder brindarle a su familia una cena bastante lujosa, que no podrían permitirse de otra manera.

— ¡Sí! — contesta, luego, le da un gran mordisco a la carne en su plato.

La carne PGP es rara porque es muy costosa, pero también es deliciosa, al menos eso pensaba cuando tenía cinco años y todavía no sabía porqué era tan cara, rara o porque la llamaban carne PGP a un tipo de carne o carne especial a otro.

Cuando tenía cinco años y aún no sabía que la carne en su plato, hasta ayer era también un humano.

No, la palabra humano está prohibida para utilizar con las "cabezas" o con "la carne especial". Ellos no son humanos, ya no.

Pero eso no significa que a él le guste y eso solo significa que su madre está la mayor parte del tiempo molesta con él, porque no se come la carne que preparo, porque está demasiado delgado "Necesitas comer carne, no solo comas pasto", _pasto_ , así llamaba su madre a las verduras en su plato, con un ceño fruncido "No eres ganado". No, estaba bastante seguro que no lo era, porque las cabezas no tenían nombre ni apellido.

Y esto seguramente es el karma, piensa, mientras intenta mantenerse despierto, porque no quiere dormirse en ese suelo lleno de excremento, aunque no hay parte de su cuerpo que esté limpio, simplemente no puede...

Él no es como ellos, humanos que han nacido y que son criados como ganado para convertirse en la carne en su plato, que él no come. Pero su mamá insiste para que lo haga, por eso, a veces, cuando está cansado de escuchar a su madre y sus quejas, "¿Por qué no comes? Cuando eras un niño solías pedirme más, cuando eras un niño estabas más gordito, eso es porque comías carne y no solo pasto, Kouki, come tu carne o te irás a la cama sin jugar videojuegos." Él no come, finge hacerlo y guarda los pedazos en la servilleta o en la maga de su suéter, luego, va al baño y se deshace de ella, la carne se va por el caño, cuando hay personas que, literalmente matarían por un bocado.

Kouki no come carne hace más de ocho años. No podría, es demasiado, preferiría morir de hambre antes que comer carne de nuevo.

Kouta dice que es porque tiene un corazón amable y de azúcar, que solo su hermanito pequeño podría tenerle lastima a las cabezas, que ellas ni siquiera piensan, no hablan porque sus cuerdas vocales son destruidas, son criados masivamente para el consumo humano, no necesitan hablar en primer lugar. No conocen otro lugar más que los establos y las jaulas, no conocen más que suciedad.

¿Pero por qué es así? ¿Qué sucedió para que el mundo se volviera así, para que la locura corrompiera a todos y esta aberración se volviera tan natural y aceptada? ¿Qué sucedió para que la vacas, los cerdos, los pollos, el pescado y toda la carne de origen animal fuese reemplazada por carne "especial" (Carne humana, pero no dejes que nadie te escuche llamarla así)?

En los escaparates de la sección de "carnicería" del supermercado, puedes ver carteles que le dan nombre a lo que venden "manitas" y "patitas" le dicen a las extremidades, "Me da un kilo de patitas" piden; al torso le dicen "res" hay "brochetas de orejas", "brochetas de dedos" y "brochetas mixtas", que llevan en partes iguales orejas y dedos. Los ojos están en los refrigeradores, igual que las lenguas, solo las sacan cuando las piden.

De esa manera, con ese permiso, con esos nuevos nombres, nada parece ser tan cruel o inhumano.

Es como en el pasado, solo que en lugar de matar animales, matan humanos criados para el consumo de otros humanos.

Pero de nuevo, ¿Por qué?

Hace años, mucho antes de que él naciera, el gobierno de todos los países anunció el descubrimiento de un nuevo virus.

Su padre dice que fue un pandemonio en la tierra, luego del anuncio del gobierno, seguir consumiendo carne de origen animal fue imposible, dado que todos los animales contrajeron el virus que fue letal para los humanos.

Y nadie cuestionó lo que dijeron, ¿por qué hacerlo? Fue un buen argumento, lo suficiente para que nadie hiciera preguntas, para que simplemente, obedecieran sin pensar.

Su madre dijo que fue duro, especialmente dormir a su preciosa Mi-chan, la Golden retriever ya era vieja, pero aun saludable, ella calcula que podría haber vivido cinco años más con los cuidados necesarios.

—Ella fue mi compañera, fue triste despedirme de ella, pero no podía hacer nada.

Así que ella no se negó cuando tocaron su puerta y una brigada especial de control animal del departamento de salud de Tokio le dio una pequeña pastilla para que Mi-chan tuviera una muerte rápida, indolora y humana.

¿No es gracioso?

Al menos, el animal no murió siendo apaleado, quemado o descuartizado por hordas de personas que entraron en pánico y descargaron todo su odio, histeria y miedo contra los perros, gatos y cualquier pequeño animal que no pudiera lastimarlos y corrieran el riesgo de ser infectados por el virus.

Quizás esto es solo lo que merecen.

Quizás por esto es que en un día cualquiera, de un año cualquiera, se decidió que de regreso a casa, serían interceptados por dos vehículos, que alguien le dispararía a su padre en la cabeza, que escucharía decir a otro "Idiota, el cerebro no, no vuelvas a dispararles en la cabeza". Si, por supuesto, porque el cerebro es una delicia, en el mercado negro, la carne se vende rápido, es oro comestible. Quizás es el karma haciéndoles pagar por todas las veces que su padre regresó a casa con un corte de res o algunas brochetas de orejas y dedos. Tal vez no, tal vez solo fue mala suerte, mala suerte cuando degollaron a su madre y mala suerte cuando a su hermano y a él lo subieron a uno de los vehículos.

— ¿Ellos se adaptan a lo que querías? — El hombre movió de un lado a otro su rostro, mostrándolo a otra persona.

—Ellos están bien, la próxima vez, asegúrate de que los machos estén bien amarrados. No es rentable tener que reponerlos de otro ganado, eso me descuadraría las ventas en cadena, tendría que tomar dos de otro para reponer al que se los quite. — El hombre es un anciano, de esos que ves en las calles que parecen ser abuelos cariñosos y amables.

Este no lo era. Sus ojos están brillando cuando el vehículo avanza.

Kouki no llora, no puede, todo ha pasado tan rápido que es difícil procesarlo.

—Si solo quieres dos machos jóvenes, ¿puedo vender a los otros en el mercado negro?

—Haz lo que quieras.

La carne del mercado negro, es la más barata, porque a veces son solo los desechos de los mataderos o de las granjas, pero la carne más barata es de hecho, la que tiene nombre y apellido, también la más ilegal y a nadie que viva en los barrios bajos le importa realmente si la carne en su plato fue una cabeza o un ser humano, mientras puedan comer ese día.

Ha habido casos de canibalismo en pequeños pueblos, una barbarie en realidad.

Los carroñeros son aún más salvajes que un cavernícola.

—No llores Kouki.

"No estoy llorando". Kouki quiere decir, el único que está llorando es Kouta, lágrimas silenciosas se resbalan sobre sus mejillas; Kouki ve el vehículo que su padre adoraba y que cuidaba mejor que a sus hijos, lo ve, por fuera está intacto, pero dentro, hay un revoltijo de sesos viscosos y sangre, solo puede pensar en lo molesto que estaría su padre ahora, claro, si estuviera vivo.

Y eso golpea a Kouki, lo noquea en menos de cinco segundos, las lágrimas se acumulan y explota, su cerebro procesa finalmente lo que significa, que su madre y su padre están muertos, no volverá a verlos, su madre no volverá a despertarlo para que baje a desayunar su "comida verde", no volverá a verla sonreír inmediatamente después de eso; no volverá a ver a su padre leyendo el periódico, no volverán los tiempos en que su padre los castigó por tomar prestado su auto sin su consentimiento, no habrá más abrazos y no habrá más "te amo".

No hay una familia Furihata.

— ¿Y nadie lo notara?

—No, no se preocupe, a veces ni siquiera supervisan la llegada del ganado.

—Está bien.

Ahora, son solo carne. Dos cabezas más. Lo sabe por las siglas marcadas en su cuerpo "PGP", lo sabe por el hierro caliente que dejó una marca en su cuerpo, que garantiza que es carne de calidad, lo sabe porque los están llevando a un matadero.  
  
  


* * *

— ¡Oh, mierda!

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué sucede? — El anciano cuestiona, la sonrisa en sus labios desapareció casi de inmediato, el primer camión, como dijo el hombre gordo, pasó sin problema alguno, las cabezas PGP entraron una por una, incluso el chico de cabello castaño, que destacó por tener cabello junto a todas las cabezas rapadas, "A veces, suele pasar que se olvidan de rapar a uno o dos, no se asuste" y tal como lo dijo el hombre gordo, nadie preguntó por el PGP macho que todavía tenía cabello.

Cinco horas después, el segundo camión estaba siendo vaciado, solo tenía que esperar para que contaran las setenta y cinco cabezas de ganado PGP para poder certificar que entregó 150 cabezas de ganado PGP, y cobrar ese cheque.

Entonces ¿Qué demonios hace aquí ese tipo?

Akashi Seijuro quiere saber exactamente lo mismo que el anciano, el hedor en esa área es espantoso, huele a excremento, orines y apesta a sudor, no puede creer que esas cosas se conviertan en la carne que más tarde se comerá. Es una locura, en muchos sentidos.

Está molesto, sus zapatos se han arruinado y está seguro que no volverá a ponerse este traje, el hedor se ha impregnado en la fina y cara tela, no hay salvación, ni siquiera lavándose mil veces hará que Akashi deje de oler la mierda en el.

Kagami Taiga, a su lado, se ríe de él.

—Te dije que te vistieras apropiadamente.

—Me vestí apropiadamente. No esperaba que me arrastraras a esto. Yo me encargo del papeleo del matadero, tu trabajo es lidiar con esta mierda.

—Tu trabajo, como hijo del difunto dueño, es supervisar que todo marche bien.

Akashi frunce su ceño, su trabajo entonces es solo observar como todas esas cabezas PGP van directo al matadero y luego, directo a los supermercados, restaurantes y algunos hoteles que han cubierto las condiciones para que el matadero de su padre, les venda la carne de la mejor calidad.

—Ahora, solo finge que te interesa y podrás irte en algunos minutos. — Akashi se resigna a estar ahí, fiel a las palabras de Kagami, Akashi finge tener interés en lo que los operadores hacen, como otros apuntan algo sobre sus hojas, y otros se llevan uno por uno a las cabezas, Akashi las ve con desagrado porque se parecen tanto a los humanos, pero ellos no lo son, son solo comida, "Solo me gustan en mi plato, cuando como un filet mignon" piensa Akashi.

La última vez que fue al restaurante de uno de los hoteles de la cadena hotelera que él mismo construyó desde sus cimientos, Akashi disfruto de un delicioso filet mignon, el chef fue bueno, lo sabe por la forma en que preparo la carne y no perdió la jugosidad y el sabor, ni siquiera con las especias de la salsa y se acopló perfectamente a los acompañamientos en el plato.

Esa es la única manera en que Akashi quiere ver la carne, cuando está en su plato listo para comer y no, como algo parecido a un ser humano, es repugnante y hace que quiera vomitar.

Para ser sincero, aun no comprendía del todo a su padre, este lugar, si no fuese por Kagami, probablemente se habría dejado abandonado desde que su padre cayó enfermo, él no tenía el mínimo interés en seguir con el matadero Red, él había hecho su pequeña gran fortuna desde cero, nunca le tuvo cariño a este lugar y no entiende porque su padre siguió con esto después del virus.

Después del virus, el mundo cambió, "¿Por qué padre no pudo cambiar?"

—Por cierto, ayer recibí a una hembra preñada no certificada, sabes lo que significa, ¿verdad?

— ¿Qué algún degenerado se puso a jugar con ella?

Kagami asiente, la hembra PGP se sacrificó, pero ya no era apta para la venta, porque la carne no sabe bien si esta manoseada, el nivel de estrés por el trauma de la violación, seguramente hizo que su carne sea menos jugosa.

_Y porque no sería ético._

—Voy a prescindir de los servicios de esa granja y presentaré una denuncia.

—Está bien, haz lo que quieras Kagami. — Akashi asiente, mira su reloj en su muñeca y se pregunta cuánto tiempo tendrá que estar aquí para que el juego de ser un buen hijo del jefe fallecido sea suficiente para Kagami y lo deje en paz por otros seis meses.

—Estoy pensando pedir más ganado a estos proveedores — Kagami señala al frente, los camiones de la granja "Acres Azules" descargan las cabezas, Kagami dice que hasta el momento han sido puntuales y en general, las cabezas PGP y las normales, están bien.

Akashi asiente, otra vez, sin importarle lo más mínimo. Aunque Kagami lo hace participar en este tipo de cosas, Akashi sabe que en cuanto Kagami se canse y renuncie, el matadero Red, el orgullo de su padre, cerrara para siempre.

Él solo espera.

—Entonces... — Hay una conmoción, entre las quince cabezas PGP que aún faltan por contabilizar, revisar y dar la aprobación para ingresar al matadero, es inusual, "En general, el ganado es dócil y solo pelean cuando entran a la sala de aturdimiento, más por instinto que por miedo" a veces, es simplemente porque el olor a desinfectante dentro de la cámara es insoportable, el olor a limpio para ellos es desagradable. 

Otras es por el olor a sangre, y son generalmente las ultimas cabezas. Como ahora.

Kagami anota algo en su libreta y espera a que los empleados tomen el control.

Pero ellos no lo hacen, no están preparados para una cabeza que pelea con todas sus fuerzas.

Desesperado, casi parece humano.

— ¿Qué sucede? — Akashi pregunta con interés mal disimulado.

Kagami frunce su ceño, la cabeza PGP, no está rapada, hay una cantidad abundante de cabello castaño, pero suele pasar, a veces; hay 18 "PGP" marcados por todo su cuerpo, así que debe tener 18 años, un "PGP" por cada año cumplido.

— ¿Probablemente esté en celo? A veces pasa, son como animales después de todo.

_Son como, pero no lo son._

—Umm. _  
_

Akashi mira despectivamente al chico castaño, es un macho, puede verlo perfectamente, es lindo, incluso cuando está lleno de mierda, de su propia mierda, orina y sudor, "Pero ser lindo no sirve cuando eres ganado, es una lástima". Es un hecho incuestionable, no importa cuánto ese niño se adapte a sus gustos, nunca haría algo tan espantoso como llevarlo con él a la cama, tal vez, si fuera una hamburguesa podría disfrutarlo mientras ve un partido de basquetbol.

—Bueno, supongo que ¿puedo irme ahora?

—Anda, vete, vete... no te necesito aquí— Kagami hace señas con su mano para que se vaya, mientras él baja las escaleras para verificar de primera mano lo que sucede con esa cabeza, no deben retrasar el trabajo, porque Akashi no paga horas extra "tacaño" murmura.

Akashi estornuda, escucho eso.

Está a punto de irse cuando algo increíble sucede, Kagami se detiene, Akashi arquea su ceja derecha. Sus ojos se encuentran y los ojos del niño son diferentes a los del ganado, las cabezas generalmente ni siquiera podrían pensar en mirar al cielo, mirarlo a él, siempre mirando hacia abajo, encorvados y tontos. Los ojos de esta cabeza PGP no lucen así, ellos son humanos, poseen la fuerza, el valor y el miedo.

"Son hermosos." Dice una voz dentro de su cabeza, Akashi se ríe, es absurdo.

La cabeza PGP de 18 años abre la boca...

¿Está intentando hablar?

No, es imposible, sus cuerdas vocales fueron destruidas incluso antes de que comiencen a hablar.

Nadie quiere escuchar a su comida hablar, el ganado no habla, la comida tampoco.

— ¡PORG fAVorRRR! — El castaño tiene dificultades para hablar, sujeta su garganta con sus manos y exprime su voz, debe ser doloroso, por la forma en que está llorando y por su voz rasposa y fea que no coincide con la bonita cara del chico. — Mi Herhnmano... Mis pad—res... los... los... ¡LOS ASESINARON!

Kouki cae de rodillas, sus manos lo sostienen para no caer directamente en la mierda, para él es mierda, pero para los agricultores es abono, y es gracioso, porque nunca antes lo pensó de esa manera, incluso cuando come vegetales y frutas, todavía es parte de esta cadena alimenticia.

Qué desagradable.

No escucha nada, los trabajadores que intentaron pesarlo y medirlo, los que trataron de controlarlo, el hombre que lo trajo aquí y ordenó que asesinaran a sus padres porque necesitaba dos machos jóvenes que pudiera hacer pasar por cabezas PGP de alta calidad, no escucha las gemidos de las otras cabezas.

¿Alguien realmente va ayudarlo? Antes, el busco por todos lados a su hermano, no lo vio por ninguna parte, estuvo cinco horas en el camión, tratando de hacer algún sonido, tratando de hablar, si podía encontrar a Kouta y comenzaba a hablar tenían que darse cuenta que no eran ganado.

Kouki nunca estuvo más feliz de que el ganado no pusiese hablar y de hecho, no sintió ni un ápice de culpa cuando lo pensó.

"Yo no soy amable, ni tengo el corazón de azúcar que dices Kouta".

La mirada penetrante que antes vio cuando alzó la mirada y se topó con los ojos bicolor del hombre de traje elegante, lo hizo darse cuenta de lo repugnante que era, ese hombre de traje elegante, entre tanta podredumbre lo miró como si fuese la cosa más asquerosa que haya visto nunca, no hubo ni un ápice de empatía o culpa, solo era una cabeza PGP más.

Él podría simplemente hacerlo callar y llevarlo directo a destazarlo para que no hablara, para que no lo acusara, para que su matadero siguiera funcionando como siempre, para evitar llamar a la policía, evitar multas y pérdida de dinero con la investigación, es decir, no será la primera ni la última vez que algo como esto suceda en el mundo, de hecho, ahora mismo sus padres podrían estar siendo vendidos o estar ya en el plato de alguien más.

— ¿Estas bien? — No se dio cuenta del frío que sentía hasta que una chaqueta negra, de tela ligera pero cálida se colocó en su espalda, cubriendo gran parte de su desnudez, inmediatamente alzó su mirada y lo que encontró hizo que su corazón se calmara, fue la misma mirada bicolor, sin embargo, ¿por qué era tan diferente? ¿Por qué había preocupación en ella? ¿Por qué le sonrió suavemente? ¿Por qué lo cubrió con su ropa? ¿Por qué lo ayudó a levantarse aun cuando el excremento que cubría su piel manchó sus manos?

El hombre que él vio antes, distante, sereno, de mirada insensible y feroz, no sería capaz de hacer esto, de mirarlo y transmitir ternura y preocupación, eran dos tipos completamente diferentes.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? — El hombre preguntó, Kouki hizo una mueca extraña, porque todavía dolía, todavía sentía los dedos grasosos y sucios del hombre que asesinó a sus padres en su garganta, desgarrando, asegurándose de convertirlo parcialmente en ganado Premium.

— ¿Qué significa esto? — Kouki escucha una segunda voz, es otro pelirrojo, más alto que el hombre pelirrojo que lo cubre, pero menos imponente.

Sus piernas tiemblan con solo sentir el calor de quien pregunto su nombre.

—Furihata... —Tarda algunos segundos en acostumbrarse al dolor antes de hablar. — Kouki.

— ¿Furihata Kouki? — El hombre repite y Kouki asiente, feliz de que lo haya escuchado y entendido. — Ese es un lindo nombre. Yo soy Akashi Seijuro, no puedo decir que las circunstancias son las mejores, pero ¡Encantado de conocerte Kouki!

—Mi...¡ARG! — Kouki brama con dolor, un sonido muy parecido al que hacen las cabezas, se retuerce, abre su boca... llora y Akashi lo abraza para calmarlo.

—Está bien, está bien... estás a salvo ahora, nadie te lastimara. — Kouki quiere decir que no cree en eso, porque él es un humano, se supone que debería haber estado a salvo antes, debería estar en casa leyendo manga, debería estar con su hermano y sus padres, pero sus padres están muertos, probablemente siendo comidos por los carroñeros y su hermano, su hermano...

— ¿Qué sucedió con mi hermano? El venía en un camión parecido a ese...

Akashi se tensa, pero él no dice "probablemente lo están destazando ahora" porque eso lo hace querer vomitar, lo hace querer cerrar el matadero de su padre para siempre, ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo sucediendo esto?

Falsificando las PGP, destrozando las cuerdas vocales de seres humanos y haciéndolos pasar por ganado... Afortunadamente este niño lucho, lucho como un humano desesperado para vivir y eso...

Eso le fascino a Akashi.

Kouki ve que los labios de Akashi se mueven, pero el alivio de sentirse a salvo, la calidez de Akashi y el sueño de 36 horas de viaje acumulado, lo vencen.

Kouki cierra los ojos y se duerme.

Akashi sostuvo el cuerpo endeble de Kouki, apartó un mechón de cabello húmedo por el sudor de la frente del chico y su ceño se frunció, las siglas PGP pintadas en rojo sobre su frente, las siglas PGP en su costado quemadas en su piel, la pintura puede ser retirada con mucha agua y jabón, tardaran alguno días en desaparecer por completo, la marca, si no se infecta desaparecerá a lo largo de los meses, siempre que se trate adecuadamente.

—Kagami, llama a la policía, informa lo que sucedió aquí, también investiga qué sucedió con su hermano.

Kagami asiente, y no dice nada más, no hay más para decir, es solo un día desafortunado en el matadero Red, uno de muchos.

Ordena que paren el proceso de elección y registro, ordena que detengan el proceso de matanza, ordena que los trabajadores tomen un descanso, ordena que nadie diga nada y ordena que la seguridad privada lleve a los hombres a la oficina de Akashi mientras la policía llega.

Su mirada se suaviza cuando ve el rostro del niño, Akashi se ha ocupado de limpiarla con su chaqueta, él no piensa en lo desafortunado que fue su hermano mayor, solo piensa en la suerte de este chico para lograr sobrevivir a todo esto, es mejor si solo se enfoco en eso y no en las desgracias.

—Lo llevare con el médico. — Akashi dice aunque Kagami no pidió explicación alguna de porque lo esta llevando con él, en sus brazos, como una princesa, una princesa que huele mal en todo caso, Kagami dice que está bien, que él se encargará de todo aquí.

En el camino hacia su auto, Akashi se topa con el galpón de las hembras embarazadas, les dedica una corta mirada llena de asco, antes de seguir con su camino y sonreír suavemente para el niño entre sus brazos.

Esa es la diferencia entre el ganado y los humanos.

**Author's Note:**

> *PGP (Primera Generación Pura): es decir, un ser consumible de la más alta calidad. Cabeza que además de ser de lo mejor que existe en el mercado, también puede dar a su vez crías con las que se espera empiece su propia red de consumo cárnico.
> 
> Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!
> 
> Me inspire mucho en el libro "cadáver exquisito" de Agustina Bazterrica para este oneshot. (Si quieren leerlo manden MP y les envió el PDF)
> 
> Espero que les guste tanto como a mi!
> 
> Nos leemos.


End file.
